1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to cosmetic compositions and a process for alleviating dry skin conditions of the hands, feet, neck, cuticles and facial areas of the human body. More particularly, the invention relates to cosmetic compositions comprising an admixture of lanolin, petrolatum and glycerine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The cosmetic industry is continually expanding its research efforts in order to provide cosmetic compositions which will moisten and soften the skin, eliminate redness and restore the skin to its natural coloration. The combinations of natural and synthetic substituents employed continue to increase yearly. (see "The Chemistry and Manufacture of Cosmetics" by Maison H. Dehavvare, Second Edition.)
Yet, it will be appreciated that the expansion and growth of the prior art has devolved highly complex synthetic adjuvants for use in the formulations. Thus, organic surfactants, alcohols and the like are incorporated into the compositions of the prior art.
The present invention, on the other hand, employs naturally occurring substances to achieve its purposes.